microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of New Canada
Article 1 The States of New Canada shall be a Sovereign Union State and Confederation consisting of constituent countries. It shall be made of several Monarchies or Republics, each of which are subjects to the New Canadian government. The ruler of New Canada shall be elected from the governments of each constituent country. Article 2 The Constituent countries of New Canada shall not be Sovereign. But may have a government. The Constituent Countries shall be free to decide on there own unique culture, territory, symbols and religion. The constituent countries are Dalton, Williamsia, The Empire of Los Angeles, Freedomia and Kulland. Article 3 The Leaders of New Canada and its Constituent countries shall be free to make relations between New Canada and a Foreign Nation without asking other leaders. Constituent countries shall not have Foreign Relations of their own. Only New Canada shall have relations. Any leaders of New Canada and its Constituent countries may apply for New Canada to join International Organisations and ask for diplomacy with other nations. Constituent Countries may join International Organisations in special cases only. Consistuent Countries may have trade agreements. Article 4 New Canada shall be defended by The New Canadian military. Each Constituent Country may have its own army, which is a brach of the New Canadian militrary. Article 5 The Flag of New Canada shall be a Dark Blue solid colour flag with a forest green band spanning the top and the right side of the flag. It shall have a circle of Six golden stars in the top right corner. Each star represents a constituent country. The Coat of Arms shall be a golden double headed eagle with a shield in the centre. The shield shall have a dark blue band with six golden stars across the top, and a forest green band across the bottom. Both the National flag and The Coat of Arms shall be treated with respect, and shall not be purposely damaged or burned. Article 6 All legislative powers is vested in the Council of New Canada.The Council of New Canada shall be composed of one member appointed or elected from each constituent country.The Council of New Canada shall elect a Chairperson and a Vice Chair to serve for a term of six months. Article 7 The Head of State, the Head of Government and the Commander-in-Chief shall be a President.The president shall be elected by popular vote throughout New Canada to serve a term of one year and cannot serve more than three consecutive terms. Article 8 The President,the Council,or the Constituent Countries,may purpose amendments to this Constitution,all amendments shall be valid to all intents and purpose,as part of this Constitution,when ratified by three-fourths of the Constituent Countries. Article 9 This Constitution shall go into effect on the sixth of July in the year two thousand and twelve.All Constituent Countries shall ratify this constitution. Amendment 1 Meditative Solitude A Constituent Country may temporarily? close its borders while remaining a member of New Canada. While in meditative solitude the constituent country may not participate in New Canada's affairs and in turn New Canada can no interfear with the constituent countries affairs.